


Awkward Situations

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, non asexual jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Jughead and Betty end up having to share a motel room bed for the night. Jughead's not too pleased, but not for the reason Betty thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the following prompt given to me over on my tumblr: Prompts: 1. Betty apologizing for missing the last screening (and maybe finding out about Juggie being homeless). 2.Or her finding Juggie on the way to her meeting with archie in the first ep and finding out about archie cancelling the roadtrip. 3. Them getting stranded somewhere (researching or visiting Polly) and having to spend the night together. (Thanks for writing for this ship :))
> 
> I went with the last one, because I'd already sort of done the first two. Hope you enjoy :)

This was terrible. Alright, no, he was being dramatic. This was, honestly, anything  _ but  _ terrible. But it was also pretty damn terrible, at the same time. Was he making any sense? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care, because all he could think about was the fact that there was one bloody room left in the motel and one bed in the room and not even a couch and he would have to share said bed with Betty  _ freaking  _ Cooper. And listen, that wasn’t bad, really.

Betty Cooper was an amazingly beautiful female, and a female that he had had a crush on for a glaringly long time now. Which was what the problem was, really. Because how was  _ he _ , Jughead Jones III, supposed to share a bed with the brilliantly beautiful Betty Cooper and not wake up all...embarrassed and flushed?

Yeah, he didn’t know, either.

Which is probably why he was staring at Betty like she was nuts, since she had just asked him if he was going to get into the bed or not. He can’t help but briefly think about how cute she looks, waiting for him to get his butt into bed, and normally he  _ would  _ but this is Betty, and him, and one bed. And his physical reactions to her have been hard to hide at best, and this would definitely be an at worst situation.

He can see that she’s starting to get frustrated with him, and he feels for her, he  _ does _ , but she has frustrated him enough times over the past little while and Jughead knows that if she thinks she’s frustrated, she should really try being a male and being surrounded by a beautiful female such as herself.

“Jughead!” He hears and he looks towards Betty with a sheepish grin, fingers running through his hair and displacing his signature beanie before he readjusts it. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to even begin to tell Betty what he’s feeling but when he realizes she’s tapping her foot on the carpet and her arms are crossed, he’s going to have to do  _ some  _ explaining.

“I don’t want to share a bed with you, Betty,” he says softly before his eyes widen when he notices Betty’s eyes begin to water.  _ Shit _ .

“Am I so ugly or something that even sharing a bed makes you cringe?” He hears and he finds himself flinching before making his way across the bed so he’s kneeling in front of Betty. He doesn’t stop his hand from going to her cheek, nor does he stop himself from rubbing it softly as he shakes his head with wide eyes.

“Betty, the reason I don’t want to share a bed with you is that exact opposite of what you think,” Jughead finally admits after a few moments, looking down at the comforter on the bed as he turns red. He notices that Betty’s looking at him with watery eyes and he moves his hand to wipe away the stray tears that have fallen.

“What do you mean?” She whispers and he takes a gulps, sighing softly before sitting down and looking up at her. He can’t help but notice how beautiful she looks, the wet strands of her hair from the storm outside clinging to her face and highlighting her cheekbones. 

“I mean, I want to share a bed with you, but I don’t, because if I do, we’ll probably wake up in an extremely awkward situation, Betts,” he ends up replying, watching with a soft smile as she turns red from finally understanding what he means.  He’s waiting for her to respond, watching her carefully as she steps forward and brings his face upwards to look into her eyes.

“Well, you should share the bed anyways, because if anything happens, I will most definitely not feel awkward,” she whispers quietly, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together with a small smirk on her face. He finds his eyes drawn to her lips, licking his own lightly when she bites down on her lower lip before groaning when she leans forward and kisses him softly. He’s taken by surprise for a few moments before pressing forward, hands framing her face and adding pressure to the kiss before grinning.

“No awkwardness, then, if we share a bed, end up spooning and waking up to my morning hello?” He asks with a cock of his eyebrow while Betty giggles.

“No awkwardness,” she states, kissing him once more, the two of them getting lost in it.


End file.
